


Weird Autumn

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of changes are made to fit HQ, Also this is a fight between suganoya, Angst, Breaking and Entering, Daichi has minor appearances, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, NITW based AU, Noya has abandonment issues, Shoplifting, Shopping Malls, and asanoya - Freeform, dark nightmares, fluff at some point, not following the game one hundred percent, same with Yui
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu dropped out of college and returned to his home town only to get caught in the middle of a dark scheme, and having to fix broken relationships he tried to run away from years ago.tags will be added as the story goes !!Edit: HAITUS !! READ END NOTE ON CHAPTER 2 !!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on NITW but its changed drastically to fit the world of HQ. Plus I can't remember a lot of things about the game and i don't have time to go back and watch it, seeing as there's different routes and people play it differently. So this is an AU but my own AU.

The bus drove down the lone highway, most of it’s passengers either asleep or playing on their phones. Some of them were softly complaining about how long the trip was taking to their destination. The scene outside the bus windows however was less than pretty. Japan’s countrysides used to be beautiful, but over the years pollution has gotten worse and trash littered the roadside. A soft rain was pouring outside too, which was too be expected. They were going to a town near the ocean and most of the time it usually rained. It was something Nishinoya Yuu could never forget.

 

He was a second year student in Tokyo University. Though he wasn’t sure how he gotten to college in the first place, he was less than the perfect student. His best friend or former best friend Asahi Azumane was the perfect student, good grades, better volleyball player. Nishinoya was just a walking time bomb. He was easily annoyed and very sarcastic. One could wonder how Sugawara, Daichi, and Tanaka could have put up with him for so long. But Nishinoya was the only good bass player in Miyagi, so they couldn’t really ditch him. Even if they wanted too.

 

But in their final year of high school, Nishinoya was sent to anger management training after beating up the baseball captain so badly he was hospitalized for a week or so.  That was when the band fell apart and Nishinoya stopped talking to everyone. Or maybe it was the other way around? No one can say for sure. He was given a series of journals because his shrink, Dr. Yamamoto thought journals were the universal cure.

 

And well, everyone thought he was a crackpot. But he was the only thing within 3 miles of Miyagi. Nishinoya was forced to quit volleyball too and the club had no libero so it fell apart again. All that effort reforming it wasted. And Nishinoya went to college after that. How he didn’t know. He figured his shrink possibly bribed his headmaster.

 

Well former headmaster. But that’s something for a later day. The bus pulled up to the Miyagi bus station and Nishinoya was the only one who got off. He shrugged and walked into the lounge, not seeing a single soul in sight. After all it is after 10:00 at night and raining but not even Nishinoya's parents were there to pick him up.

 

 _They get the day mixed up or something?_ Nishinoya thought and walked over to the door, opening it then stepped out. His parents were always nice and sweet, which was a shocker to how their son turned out. But Nishinoya didn't turn out that way till he was 13, and he got into a large fight with his old friends in middle school.

 

Rain pelted Nishinoya's face, getting his clothes drenched as he stood outside trying to find his Mom's car. Yep, they definitely forgot about it. Nishinoya growled softly in irritation under his breath. “I'll have to cut through the forest I guess…” he growled he walked down the pathway into the woods.

 

He never understand what prompted the city council, to build the bus stop near the old saw mill. Yes it was near the forest he knew that but, it was long since forgotten and now looks like a creepy old house maybe shack was more fitting, in the middle of the forest. They say it is of historical value, but it was an eye sore.

 

 _Then why build it in the woods?_ Nishinoya sighed and stopped walking, looking at the mill _._ Nishinoya snorted to himself and walked away from it, leaves crunching under his black Converse shoes. He knew his way around town. As much trouble he and Hinata got into in High school, he had to memorize escape routes.

 

Nishinoya yawned softly and looked at his watch. _11:30 pm_ was the time outlined in the soft blue numbers. He finally made it to town and started walking from there his clothes sticking to his body. He hated that his parents lived near outskirts. Mostly because of the fact Asahi's old house wasn't too far from his usual bike route and he wasn't too sure if Asahi still lived there.

 

He spent his last year of high school avoiding Asahi, mostly because of their tense relationship. He hated conflict and hoped to god Asahi wasn't even awake at this time or even there at all. He just wanted to go home and sleep in his bed, pretend that Asahi never lived near him. It was a terrible thought he knew it, but he and Asahi had so much bad blood there was no coming from it.

 

But what could Nishinoya do to fix things? There was nothing really. He tried to fix things years ago but it didn’t really work in the way he wanted it too. It only got worse when Asahi found out Nishinoya stole from the abandoned mini mall on the edge of town and they got into a huge fight, resulting in both needing a hospital visit.

 

He finally arrived at his house, and he was glad too because he was soaked. Nishinoya opened the door and set his wet backpack down at the door with a _plop!_ when his father poked his head into the room. “Yuu? I thought you were coming home tomorrow.”

 

“... Tonight Dad. It was tonight.” Nishinoya sighed. Yup that definitely confirmed they didn't hear him on the phone. He slid off his shoes and socks, walking up the steps and down the hallway into his untouched bedroom. Nishinoya smiled and grabbed a dry shirt from the closet, and black shorts from his drawer, changing in the bathroom.

  
He glanced out the window and down the block at Asahi's apartment. Lights were all off, maybe he wasn't there or he was asleep. Noya stretched and curled up under his blankets, drifting off to sleep with no problems. Just like he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya meets up with Hinata, Yui and Kenma but thats short lived when he sees Asahi. Afterwards he run Sugawara and has a pleasent reunion with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay disregarding the last note   
> this is still on hold because of the reason of a similar story (kind of) but also i need to ask for some help from a few friends who've seen NITW and want to help develop this story more   
> So I might try and finish Crows, Cats, and WiFi Passwords until then   
> Thank you for baring with me!!   
> -Noya

Noya woke up to the sound of his buzzing on the night stand by his bed. He was confused who was even calling or texting him, no one had his phone number but his parents or new college friends, Kuroo and Yaku. He grabbed the black smartphone and unlocked it, seeing a notification from Kuroo. 

 

**Cat Dad:** _ How's is it in Miyagi? Parents find out yet?  _

 

**Rolling thunder:** _ No. Would have been nice if I didn't walk in the rain  _

 

**Cat Dad:** _ Shit bro. Nothing from /him?/  _

 

**Rolling thunder:** _ No. Maybe Asahi moved out of town?  _

 

**Cat Dad:** _ It's possible. Doubt he's in Tokyo, i never saw him around.  _

 

**Rolling thunder:** _ Hm, alright. I better get my ass out of bed. I want to explore town today.  _

 

**Cat Dad:** _ Alright, Yaku and I will message you on Skype later.  _

 

**Rolling thunder:** _ K. See you later.  _

 

Noya put his phone down and rolled out of bed, walking over to his dresser and sliding open one of the drawers. He grabbed a pair of blue jeans that were rather tattered looking and opened another one, grabbing a red t-shirt, walking into the bathroom to change. 

 

“I hope my spare converses are in the closet..” Noya muttered throwing on his shirt and grabbing the body spray can off the counter, giving it a good shake and spraying some before walking back into his room. 

 

He opened his closet door and grabbed the extra white converses off the floor, and a pair of white socks, slipping them on and walked down the steps after grabbing his now dry purple hoodie from the hallway closet. 

 

“Yuu? Is that you sweetheart?” 

 

Noya stopped halfway to the door. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He just wanted to go walk around town. “Yes Mom.” He answered and he heard shuffling around in the kitchen. 

 

“Come sit down and talk. It's been a while.” His mother replied and Nishinoya walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table. His mother was reading a book at the table and looked up when her son plopped down. 

 

“How are things honey?” She asked and Noya looked at her with a confused expression. 

 

“What do you mean mom? Everything's fine.” His mother sighed. She knew her son all too well to know everything was not okay with him. 

 

“I mean how's school going? Why are you home all of a sudden?” 

 

Noya bit his lip. “Can we talk about it later? I'm going out.” He muttered and walked over to the door. 

 

“Nishinoya-” 

 

“Bye Mom!!” He called and closed the door, walking down the street towards town. 

 

* * *

 

 

Noya was probably walking around for at least 2 hours before a girl with short hair and brown eyes grabbed his arm out of the blue with a backpack over her shoulder. 

 

“Are you Nishinoya Yuu? I'm Michimiya Yui, lead singer for the old band that was ruined in high school. I saw you walking home from the bus stop last night.” She said and Noya blinked, and was a little bit creeped out. 

 

“Yeah. Who's asking?” Noya asked a little bit too defensively. 

 

Yui grinned. “He said not to tell but he's gonna be happy to see you Noya-san!” She said and dragged Noya off. 

 

“Hey!! Wait!!” Noya shouted and Yui took him to the old Shimada Mart on the outskirts of town, 2 other people were waiting for her and Noya immediately knew one of them. 

 

“NISHINOYA!!” Hinata Shoyo shouted and hugged his friend tightly, Kenma Kozume looking at them. 

 

“Hey Hinata..” Noya smiled and looked at Kenma. “Who are you?” 

 

“Kozume Kenma. Hinata’s boyfriend.” Kenma replied and Nishinoya nodded. 

 

“Right.” 

 

“We're waiting for one more person. Then we're gonna go break into the old cemetery.” Yui said and Noya was about to ask who when voice behind him growled. 

 

“Not you. Anyone but you.” 

 

And Noya turned around to see the half pissed face of Asahi Azumane standing right behind him. 

 

Hinata immediately ran in the middle of the two adults as Asahi aggressively stared Noya down. “Asahi calm down... It's been a long time since Noya was here-” 

 

“He should have stayed gone!!” Asahi spat, “Everything was okay till he came back from the city!” 

 

Yui walked over and shoved Asahi back from Noya. “He's only been here for one day. Fucking chill Azumane!” 

 

“I think i might go home. It was nice seeing you Hinata!” Noya said and quickly bolted off, ignoring the shouts from behind him. 

 

Once he was back in town Nishinoya sighed. “Only been a day and I've managed to stir up shit.” 

 

Nishinoya walked down the small empty street that led somewhere out of town. He guessed it was to the park or the train station near the high school, near his old house before his parents moved near the Azumane residence thinking it would help fix their relationship. 

 

Noya said he was going home but this was not home. Not anymore. They left that small 2 story house behind when they moved for the bigger one on the outskirts. This wasn't Noya’s home anymore. But did he even feel at home in Miyagi at all? He didn't have the best reputation and most of his old friends hated him. 

 

“Nishinoya?” 

 

Noya stopped walking and carefully turned around to find his old vice captain, Sugawara Koushi standing behind him looking worried. Suga walked over to the small male and past him sitting on a bench and patting the spot beside him. 

 

Noya was completely hesitant about it, he had just gotten into it with Asahi not long ago, what would Suga do? 

 

“It's okay Noya, I just want to talk.” 

 

Noya scoffed mentally.  _ You just want to talk? And where's Daichi? Hiding somewhere to kick my ass?  _ he thought and sat down on the bench, completely alert in case Daichi came flying out of his hiding spot ready to kick Noya’s ass. 

 

“I heard you were back from Yui, but I don't understand why. Something happen in Tokyo?” Suga asked and Noya hesitated. Not even his parents knew. Could he really trust Suga? 

 

“I dropped out. I dropped out of college.” Noya whispered and Suga pulled the small 20 year old into a hug. 

 

“So you came back home. Did you see Asahi?” 

 

Noya nodded and felt tears sting his eyes. Asahi still hated him and there was nothing Noya could do fix it. “Yes..” 

 

Suga felt terrible for asking that. Asahi was always a touchy subject to Nishinoya and he just had to ask him if he saw Asahi today. “I'll walk you home okay?” 

 

Nishinoya nodded and wiped his eyes with his hoodie sleeve. “Thanks Suga…” 

 

“No problem, Nishinoya.” 

* * *

 

When Noya went to bed that night, he was met with a rather odd dream. He was standing in the middle of the forest that was near the abandoned mineshafts with heavy rain soaking his clothes. 

 

Noya couldn't see anything but he heard something towards him. A person and they were walking from the mines. Noya wanted to call out to them but his voice didn't come out as anything but air. 

 

Before Noya knew it, he was running. The person chasing him. He was running but the same pattern of trees appeared over and over again, his rain soaked clothes slowing him down after a while. 

 

Before Noya could defend himself the figure grabbed him by his throat and started to choke him, but Noya couldn't see a face under the hood. 

 

And that was all Noya saw before he woke up in a cold sweat at 9:00 the next morning. He looked at his phone and saw a few messages from Kuroo, but a couple of them were from Sugawara. 

 

“Right, I gave him my number.” Noya whispered and opened the text log. 

 

**Sugawara:** _ Nishinoya? Its Sugawara I just wanted to text you and ask if you were feeling alright after what happened with Asahi?  _

**Sugawara:** _ Its late you're probably asleep.. I don't really expect an answer till morning but I'm worried about you. I've been worried about you since High school.  _

**Sugawara:** _ Anyway have a nice night Noya. Meet me at the diner at 11:00 tomorrow okay?  _

 

Nishinoya blinked and quickly texted back. 

 

**Nishinoya:** _ Yeah I think I'm gonna be okay. And alright, see you then Suga.  _

 

Noya quickly shut off his phone and got up to get ready for the day. He looked out his window at the woods where the mines were and shuddered. “Its nothing Yuu, calm down and go get ready.” He whispered and walked over to his dresser. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya slowly starts breaking down. After he learns his two best friends are moving far away, his parents show they never truly cared about Nishinoya as much as his two siblings. Asahi forgave Noya a year ago and his act of hatred seems to be part of a bigger picture Noya is missing.

Nishinoya walked into the diner and saw Sugawara sitting in a booth near the back looking at a menu. He made his way over to him and Sugawara looked up seeing Nishinoya approach the table. The smaller male sat down and looked the room, flashbacks to when he, Asahi, Suga and Daichi used to eat here in high school playing in his mind. 

 

“Taking a trip down memory lane?” Suga chuckled and Nishinoya nodded. “It's fine. I was too. I noticed they still have the old band's picture by the front door.” 

 

Nishinoya perked up at that. He was half dazed by his nightmare from the night before. “Really? I didn't notice.” 

 

Sugawara laughed and waved his hand dismissively. “It's fine. That's not why I asked you here.” 

 

Nishinoya furrowed his eyebrows. “If that's not why, then why did you?” he could have honestly slept all day without Suga being so cryptic. 

 

“I just want to know why you and Asahi have a tense relationship. That's all.” Suga commented and Noya stood up looking at Suga. 

 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Nishinoya growled and walked off to the entrance. He walked out the door and bumped into someone as he walked down the steps. “Sorry!” 

 

“Oh it's fine- Nishinoya!!” chirped a happy voice and Nishinoya looked too see Yui smiling at him with a happy grin. 

 

“Oh hey Yui. How are you?” Nishinoya asked and Yui grabbed his arm. “Eh?” 

 

“Great! And I was just looking for you because Hinata wants to see you!!” Yui said and dragged him off. 

 

“Not this again…” Nishinoya muttered and followed her as she dragged him off. 

 

They stood outside a rather run down apartment complex and Nishinoya looked at Yui then the building before he followed her inside. 

 

The lobby was desolate and in need of repair, the elevator out of order so Nishinoya and Yui had to use the stairs. Which creaked under their weight as they walked and it gave Nishinoya a high sense of Paranoia that he'll fall through. 

 

Once they reached the main hallway Yui ran off and it made Nishinoya's hair on the back of his neck stand up because she could fall through the floor if she wasn't careful. “Yui be careful!!” he shouted and quickly walked after her. 

 

He followed her to the apartment at the end of the hall. She knocked on the door and Nishinoya looked around the hallway. He remembered when Hinata lived in a nice house with his parents, before they kicked him out for dating Kenma. Nishinoya had no idea this was where he was staying after all this time. 

 

The door opened and Hinata pulled them both inside the apartment. “Nishinoya! Yui!” he said and hugged them tightly. Hinata had been crying and this concerned Nishinoya a lot. 

 

“Hinata? What's wrong?” Nishinoya asked and Hinata sniffled. 

 

“Me and Kenma decided to move in in the spring. We're going to Tokyo.” 

 

Nishinoya looked at him for a second speechless. “You're leaving..?” 

 

Hinata nodded. 

 

Nishinoya hugged his friend and patted his back smiling. “Well it's about time you moved on from this dingy little place huh?” 

 

Yui and Hinata laughed with him. “You tried but came back remember Noya?” 

 

“I went to college there's a difference!!” Nishinoya laughed and his friends smiled at him. 

 

“Ya know, we could just hang out here today? It's supposed to rain.” Yui suggested. 

 

Nishinoya and Hinata nodded. “Sounds good to us.” 

 

Hinata sat down on the couch and looked at Nishinoya with a concerned expression. He knew Noya was secretly had problems with letting those close to him go. He had abandonment issues and it hurt Hinata to think Noya was gonna bottle it up like that. 

 

“Asahi was looking for Nishinoya this morning. I’m not really sure why.” Yui said and glanced at Noya who was set on getting the gaming system to work. 

 

“Maybe he finally wants to talk things over.” Hinata muttered and Yui shrugged. 

 

“NOYA WAIT IT'S SPARKING!!” 

 

\----- 

 

When Noya walked into his house, he saw it was pretty silent and the TV was left on in the living room. He walked over and clicked it off, before walking over to the kitchen table and seeing a note from his mother.  

 

_ Went to your brother’s volleyball games with Katsuki. We’ll be home in a few days. Food is in the fridge. _

_ -Mom  _

 

Nishinoya scoffed and tossed the note in the trash. “Of course. Hotaru and Katsuki’s games are more important than when I played volleyball.” 

 

Noya looked at the pictures of his siblings in their volleyball attire and scowled. Not a single photograph of him and his Karasuno teammates were there. It was almost as if they were ashamed of Nishinoya and he grabbed his backpack, walking upstairs to his room. 

 

“MOTHERFUCKERS!” 

 

Noya punched the wall and felt tears sting his eyes. The doorbell rang and Noya walked down the steps forcefully pulling the door open. “WHAT-” 

 

He stopped when he saw it was Asahi. Part of him wanted to slam the door in his face and cry. Another part wanted to cry into Asahi’s shirt. 

 

“Is this how you greet people now?” Asahi asked and Noya huffed, looking away. 

 

“No…” 

 

Asahi looked at him with concern. “Noya whats wrong?” 

 

“...” 

 

“Noya.” 

 

Noya whimpered and clung to Asahi sobbing. “I’m a failure! They hate having me as their son!!” 

 

Asahi blinked and hugged Noya, running fingers through his shockingly soft hair. “Wanna stay at my house?” 

 

Noya nodded and broke away from Asahi, running up the steps and vanishing into his room to retrieve things for the next for days or longer if needed. 

 

Asahi sighed and looked around the house. He wanted to get Noya away from his parents, he knew they were on a rocky relationship and Noya came back for a reason. But what? 

 

A few moments later, Noya was slipping out the door of his house. “Not gonna leave a note?” 

 

“No. They can kiss my ass.” 

 

Asahi chuckled and walked after Noya. “Hey Asahi.” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

Noya looked at him. “Why are you being nice to me again?” 

 

“I forgave you a year ago. Now I’m being childish.” 

 

Noya blinked and nodded, looking away again as they walked down the street. 

  
“I forgive you too…” 


End file.
